Team Fate: Explorers of Love and Adventure
by ShayminRules
Summary: PMD Sky; An Eevee meets a Shinx with no memory of his past on the beach. They form an exploration team, and now they will go on an exciting and dangerous adventure to save the world and protect all they love and maybe become more than just friends.
1. Beach Meeting

**A/N: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

_Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…!_

_Are… Are you OK?_

_No! Don't let go!_

_Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!_

_N-n-no! I can't…hold on…!_

_Waaaaah!_

It was nice, peaceful, ordinary day in Treasure Town, expect for one Pokémon, who was approaching the Wigglytuff Guild.

"Okay, this is the day I finally become an apprentice at the Wigglytuff Guild." a female Eevee told herself. "Today I'll have the courage to do it."

She walked onto the grate in front of the entrance.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" a voice suddenly said.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" another voice said, but a louder.

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!"

"Whaa!" The Eevee screamed while jumping off the grate. After she calmed down, she sighed sadly. "Looks like I can't work up the courage to do it after all."

She dug through the thick fur around her neck and took out a small piece of stone with a unique pattern on it. It was attached to a string hidden in her fur. She looked at it while talking out loud. "I always used to look at this Relic Fragment, my personal treasure, for courage… but it's not enough…" She sighed again and look at the ground at her side.

"I wish I had a friend. One that will give me the courage I need and stand by me." She sighed for a third time and put her Relic Fragment back into her fur and walked down to the beach. After she left, a Zubat and a Koffing come out of hiding from behind the trees.

"Hey Zubat. Did you get a load of that?" The Koffing said.

"You bet I did Koffing." Zubat said.

"That little wimp that was pacing around…had something good, right?"

"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?" Koffing asked.

"We do." Zubat responded.

They nodded in agreement and headed down to the beach where the Eevee was heading to.

The Krabby that lived on the beach were blowing bubbles into the air out to the ocean, where they reflected the rays of the setting sun, sparkling with the water. The Eevee arrived at the beach and looked towards the sea and the setting sun.

"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!" she said to herself with gleaming eyes and a smile.

"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles…" she said to herself. "All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves…It's always beautiful." She continued to look at the sun set, taking the beautiful site before her.

"_Not to mention very romantic."_ She thought to herself. She looked at the ground to her side and it looked like she was daydreaming right before she shook her head, snapping herself out of her daydream. _"What am I thinking? No one will like me for me." _She sighed sadly and looked back at the sunset, which immediately brought a smile to her face again.

"This is where I always come when I feel sorry for myself." She continued to talk to herself. "But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up."

She turned to walk further down the beach and something caught her eye. It looked like a half black and half blue lump with some yellow spots from where she was. "Hey…what's that? What's going on over there?" She walked down the beach until the lump became clearer to her as she got closer. Once she was close enough, she saw that the lump was actually an unconscious Shinx!

"Waah!" She yelled shocked. "Someone has collapsed on the sand!" She quickly ran up to the Shinx to see if it was alright. She first inspected it for injuries. Upon inspection, she saw that is its mane wasn't short for a Shinx, so that meant it was a male Shinx, and in her opinion, a very handsome and cute one. She blushed slightly at her thought but quickly shook it out of her head and got back to the matter at hand and tried to shake the Shinx awake. "What happened? Are you OK?" She asked.

"…Ugh…" the Shinx grunted. He stood up and sat on his haunches while rubbing his head with his paw.

"You're awake! That's a relief!" The Eevee said.

"_Where…where am I…?"_ The Shinx asked itself.

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried!" She told the Shinx.

The Shinx looked around to find the source of the voice, but only saw an Eevee. "Who said that?" he asked.

"That was me silly." The Eevee replied. "Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?" The Shinx looked at her for a second and then a look of complete shocked came to his face.

"Waah! A talking Eevee?" he shouted. He tried to stand on his hind legs and run, but he fell on his face before he could make one step. _"What the heck?"_ He thought to himself as he spat sand out of his mouth and tried to stand on his hind legs again, and falling on his face again. He attempted to stand several more times, and each attempt had the same result. The Eevee that had been watching the whole scene couldn't help be let out a very cute giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, stopping his futile attempts.

"Well you're trying to stand on two legs when Shinx usually stand on all four." The Eevee replied.

The Shinx had a dumbfound look on his face. "What are you talking about? I'm a human, not a Shinx!"

It was now the Eevee's turn to look dumbfounded. "Really? You look like a totally normal Shinx to me!" _"And a very cute and handsome one too!"_ She said in her head.

"What…" He looked down and saw that was had paws and a yellow ring on above each of his paws. He looked his body over and saw that the upper half of his body was blue and lower half was black. He turned his head around and looked back and saw a tail. He brought his tail to his face and saw the star at the end of his tail. He was definitely a Shinx.

"It's…it's true! I've turned into a Shinx!" he exclaimed. _"Well at least I'm a cool Pokémon."_ "…But how did this happen? I don't remember anything…"

"You're…a little odd…" the Eevee said. "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"

"No, I'm really a human…Or at least I was." The Shinx replied.

"You're telling me the truth?" she asked. He nodded in response. "Okay then. My name is Nina. What's yours?"

"My name is Soru." The Shinx now known as Soru said.

"Soru, that's a cute name." Nina said giggling, which caused Soru to blush slightly.

"Well you don't seem to be a bad Pokémon, at least." She continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soru retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by that. It's just that more and more bad Pokémon have been turning up lately, you see!" Nina explained, "Many Pokémon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless…"

Soru was listening to Nina when something caught his eye.

"Watch out!" he yelled.

"What?" she turned around just in time to see a Zubat tackle her. Soru quickly stood on his hind legs and caught Nina before she could hit the ground. The string that held her Relic Fragment snapped and it fell to the ground.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." the Koffing said.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Nina asked angrily when Soru put her down.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?" Zubat said, "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"

"Wh-what?" Nina said, not liking what they're getting at.

"That's yours, isn't it." Zubat said, motioning at the Relic Fragment.

"No! That's…!"

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that." Zubat said before Nina could finish, and took the Relic Fragment.

Nina was frozen with shock and fear as she watched her personal treasure being stolen by two thieves.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared?" Koffing taunted, "I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!"

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Koffing said to Zubat.

"See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh." Zubat taunted Nina before leaving towards Beach Cave with Koffing.

Nina just watched, too afraid to do anything, as the two poison types get away and Soru also just stood there and watched, not sure of what to do.

After Koffing and Zubat had gone into the cave, Nina broke down into light sobs.

"Wh-what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that…" Nina then broke into heavier sobs. Soru couldn't bear to see her like this. Even though he just met her, it pained him in his heart to see her like this. He walked up next to the crying Eevee until he was right beside her.

"Hey." he said to grab her attention, "Why don't we find them and get it back. I'll help you get it back if it's that important to you."

Nina wiped her tears away with her paw as she faced him, "You-you'll really do that for me?"

"Sure. It's not like I got anything else I should be doing." Soru said with a smile to cheer her up.

It did. Nina lunged at Soru and wrapped both her forearms around his neck. "Thank you!" she said while hugging him tightly. Soru could feel his face heating up from the sudden contact. Nina then gave Soru a quick lick on the nose, which caused Soru to blush even more, before running towards Beach Cave. "Come on!" she yelled before entering the cave.

Once Soru shook off the shock and blush, he ran after her, "Wait up!" he yelled running to catch up to her. _"Well Soru, what have you just gotten yourself into?"_

* * *

**Shaymin Rules!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**FINALLY! It is done! Sorry for the long wait, but school has been preventing me from writing as much as I want to. I will try work on the next chapter ASAP, but don't expect anything soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OCs.**

**R&R Please.**

* * *

Once Soru had caught up with Nina, they proceeded to travel deep into Beach Cave after Koffing and Zubat. They traveled together in silence, not sure what to say to the other, both feeling a little embarrassed from what happened earlier.

"_Why did I do that?"_ Nina asked herself mentally, _"I mean I can't like him, but he is kinda cute… What am I thinking? I just met him! I can't be having any feelings for him. I was probably just thankful. Yea, that's it, I was just thankful." _

Meanwhile, Soru was having a very similar debate in his head.

"_Why did she hug me like that?"_ he thought to himself_, "I know she was thankful, but that hug and nose lick tells me it was more than thanks. Maybe she was just more thankful than I thought. Yea, that's probably it"_

They traveled deeper into Beach Cave until they came to a small cavern with a pool of water off to one of the sides of the cavern.

"It's nice in here." Nina said.

"Yea." Soru agreed.

Their attention was turned to the water where a Shellos just jumped out and in front of them. Nina took a step back, but Soru took a step forward.

"Hey there little guy." Soru said to it, "What are you doing here?"

"Soru, step away from it." Nina warned.

"Why?" Soru asked.

The Shellos answered Soru's question by ramming into him, knocking him down to the hard floor. Nina quickly ran to Soru's side.

"Soru, are you okay?" Nina asked concerned.

Soru slowly stood back up on all fours, shaking himself out of his daze. "I'm fine." Soru said. "Why did it attack me?"

"Remember when I said that many Pokémon have been becoming more aggressive lately?" Nina said, "This is what I meant."

Their attention was turned to the water again when several Shellos, Kabutos, and Shellder came out of the water.

"Look out!" Nina shouted.

Soru and Nina quickly jumped out of the way of Mud-Slap attack from one of the Shellos and had to quickly jump out of the way again from two Kabutos' Scratch attacks.

Nina retaliated by uses Tackle on one of the Kabutos while Soru just used his paw to swat the other one away. The other Pokémon charged at them, the Kabutos and Shellder using Scratch and the Shellos trying to either tackle (not the move Tackle) them or use Mud-Slap.

The Eevee quickly dodged two Scratch attacks and used Tackle on one of the Shellders, but she had to quickly dodge another Scratch from a Kabuto. She quickly countered it with a Quick Attack, knocking out the Kabuto. Soru wasn't doing as well as Nina though, trying to dodge and swat at the hostile Pokémon with his paw.

"Soru, you're going to need to use an attack to do any real damage." Nina shouted to the Shinx.

"How?" Soru shouted back.

"You mean you don't know?" Nina asked with a shocked expression while also dodging another Scratch.

"You in case you forgot, I just found out I was a Pokémon less than an hour ago!" Soru said, while swatting away a Shellos, "So how do I use my attacks?"

"I don't know, just think about them!" Nina said.

Soru didn't really see how that would work but he tried it anyways. He knew some moves that Shinx know, so he just thought about one of them. Suddenly, he felt electricity course through his body and he charged at a nearby Shellos and rammed it. The Shellos was electrocuted and knocked unconscious.

"Hey, I think that was Spark!" Nina said.

"Awesome, let's see what else I can do." Soru said. He then tried a basic move and used Tackle on a Shellder that tried to use Scratch on him. "This is awesome! I love being a Pokémon!" Soru said.

Nina giggled lightly at his enthusiasm, before having to dodge a Mud-Slap from a Shellos. She used Tackle and sent the Shellos back into the water. She then suddenly hit by a Kabuto from behind and crashed to the ground dazed. Soru turned to see the Kabuto about to strike another blow to Nina.

"Nina!" Soru ran to Tackle the Kabuto, but he was on the other side of the cavern and wouldn't make it in time. But Soru felt a sudden burst of energy and the next thing he knew he had just tackled the Kabuto, knocking it out cold.

"Did I just use Quick Attack?" Soru asked himself but quickly pushed the question away and helped Nina back up. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I think so." Nina said, "Thanks."

The other Pokémon in the cavern knew that they were out matched and fled back into the water.

"Let's keep going. I think the deepest part of this place is just a little further ahead." Nina said

They continued further into Beach Cave, stumbling along more hostile Pokémon, but they're nothing compared to Soru and Nina. They kept going deeper into Beach Cave until they came to the largest cavern in Beach Cave. At the end of the cavern was Koffing and Zubat, their backs turn to them. Nina took a nervous step forward.

"Uh… hey!" Nina said with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Well, well…" Koffing said as he and Zubat turned to face them, "If it isn't our old friends, the big chicken and her boyfriend."

She flinched and took a step back, her confidence draining. But she quickly took a step forward and gathered up her confidence again.

"Give me… Give me back what you stole from me!" she shouted, "That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"Treasure, you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?" Zubat said.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'll say." Koffing said, "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

"What?" Nina said shocked and scared of losing her Relic Fragment.

Soru stepped forward threateningly and bared his sharp teeth, "Hey, it doesn't belong to you! You have no right take it or sell it!"

Koffing and Zubat surprisingly flinched slightly and floated back a few feet.

"_Glad to see my Intimidate ability works."_ Soru smirk to himself. However it didn't last long when Koffing managed to bring out a taunt.

"Oh, how sweet, the little 'hero' is standing up for his weak, little girlfriend!" Koffing taunted.

"If you want it back that badly… Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat's wings glowed white and charged at Soru with Wing Attack.

Soru quickly jumped out of the way and turned around and used Quick Attack on Zubat. Zubat was sent towards the ground, but he quickly recovered and used Wing Attack.

Meanwhile Nina dodged a Koffing's Tackle and countered with her own Tackle, landing a blow to Koffing. However, Koffing quickly recovered and fired a Sludge attack at Nina. Nina jumped out of the way again and again as Koffing tried using a combination of Sludge and Tackle.

Soru dodged another Wing Attack from Zubat, but this time Zubat managed to hit one of Soru's legs and caused him to fall and land on his side. Zubat used this moment to attack Soru while he was getting back on all fours. Soru looked up to see Zubat coming right at him, but before he could make a move to evade, Zubat had sunk his fangs into Soru's left foreleg. Soru yelped in pain and felt himself weakening.

"Soru!" Nina shouted to him, while trying to avoid another attack from Koffing, "He's using Leech Life! He's absorbing your energy!"

Soru tried punching Zubat in the face, but he couldn't get him off_. "I need to think of something before he absorbs all my energy…"_ Soru's eyes widen and a smirk came to his face as an idea came to him. He began to focus electricity into his foreleg and then released it, painfully electrocuting Zubat. Zubat was forced to release Soru's foreleg. Soru quickly used Spark and landed a direct hit! Zubat landed on the far end of the cavern, the electricity preventing him from getting back up. Soru turned around to see how Nina was going with her opponent.

Nina just dodged another sludge attack, and was starting to tire. She needed to attack soon before she got too fatigued. Koffing used Tackle this time, which Nina jump to the side to avoid it. Nina took this chance to counterattack while his back was turned. She charged full speed at him and rammed him with Quick Attack. Koffing was caught off guard and sent flying back to the far end of the cave next to Zubat.

Soru ran to Nina's side as Koffing and Zubat slowly tried to recover and fight back.

"Let's finish this." Soru said. Nina nodded in response. They both charged at the same time using Quick Attack. By the time Koffing and Zubat got up, they were both hit and knocked right back down.

"Had enough?" Soru said triumphantly.

Koffing and Zubat slowly got back up, but made no attempt to attack.

"B-blast it… How's we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Koffing angrily said.

"Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!" Zubat threw the Relic Fragment at their feet.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Koffing said.

"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat said right before they ran the hell out of there. Soru picked up the Relic Fragment and held it out to Nina.

"I believe this is yours." Soru said with a smile.

"My Relic Fragment!" Nina quickly took it, retied the string and placed it around her neck, tucking it in thick fur around her neck. "I can't believe that I managed to get it back." She looked up at Soru, "It's only because you wanted to help me." Nina gently hugged Soru. "Thank you, Soru."

Soru blushed from the hug, but he smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome Nina." He said softly. He pulled away, but not enough to break the hug. "Let's get out of here."

Soru and Nina were now on the beach where they first met earlier.

"Thanks again, Soru." Nina said.

"Hey, it was no problem. I wasn't just going to let them steal something that important from you." Soru said with a smile.

Nina giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her paw. She reached into fur around her neck and took out her Relic Fragment and placed it in front of herself and Soru.

"This is what they stole, a Relic Fragment… Well that's what I started calling it…" Nina said, "But this Relic Fragment… It's my precious treasure. You see, I've always liked legends and lore. I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves of full of treasure and strange relics…" Nina faced the ocean and her eyes sparkled as she continued. "...uncharted territories veiled in darkness and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?" She faced Soru again, "That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me. So one day I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look."

Soru and Nina step closer to it and leaned their heads down to get a closer look.

"See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?" Nina said.

"Yeah, you're right. I've never seen anything like this before." Soru said.

"There must be some significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get." Nina paused before speaking again. "That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something, somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice…" Nina head dropped slightly. "But…I chickened out." She looked up at Soru. "What about you, Soru? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a Pokémon. Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?" Nina asked.

Soru was silent as he thought about his situation.

"If not, can I ask a big favor?" Nina asked after Soru didn't respond. "Will you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Soru. So will you? Please?" Nina asked pleadingly

Soru began to think about this. _"Man, what should I do? I'm getting recruited right out of the blue here. I don't even know what an exploration team is! What should I do?"_ He looked at Nina to see her giving him the same pleadingly look, hoping that his answer will be yes.

"_Well I don't have any clue what I should do next. It wouldn't hurt to team up with Nina, we already work well together. Maybe I'll eventually discover who or what I am by forming an exploration team. Plus, it will make Nina happy… wait… Why would that be one of my reasons? Well, she is cute, but that's because all Eevees are cute… but Nina seems to be much cuter than most Eevees…"_

Soru mentally slapped himself,_ "Focus Soru! Bottom line, I have no idea what to do next and this can help my find answers to who or what I am. It's settle." _Soru looked up and Nina and gave her a smile.

"Sure Nina. Sounds like a great idea." He said.

"Really? You'll form an exploration team with me?" Nina asked making sure she heard him right. He gave her a reassuring nod and smile in response. "Yes!" Nina, for the third time this day, threw her arms around Soru's neck and hugged him and nuzzled him too. "Thank you!"

Soru blushed from the close contact, but his blush went away quickly as he returned the hug. "You're welcome."

"We're going to be a great team." Nina said while pulling away. "Let's make this work"

"Yeah, lets." Soru nodded.

"First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be very tough…" Nina said, "But let's give it our best, Soru!"

"Got it!" Soru said.

"I'll race you there!" Nina giggled while running towards the guild.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Soru shouted while running after her.

Nina laughed as she and her Shinx friend raced to the guild, where many adventures and new friends await them.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it, and sorry if it was too short and sorry again for taking so long to write it. I will work on the next chapter soon if school will let me. R&R please.**

**Shaymin Rules!**


	3. The Birth of Team Fate

A/N: Sorry to make you all wait for so long, but I've been pretty busy and haven't had any urge to write. School was hard on me and I had a few other issues going on. But now it's summer, I can try to focus more on my writing now. But the next chapter might not be for a little while. I have some summer work to get done and I have to focus on getting my driver's lisence too. But the next chapter will be here quicker than this one. And for those of you wondering, this story does use the dialogue from the game, but I do change and take out some parts to make it more practical and make more sense. Anyways, I kept you all waiting long enough. Here's that chapter that you've been waiting for. Enjoy, and sorry if it's a bit short.

R&R Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Soru and Nina were at the top of a hill where a large tent that resembled a Wigglytuff stood, the entrance blocked by a gate, and a hole with a grate over it was in front of the tent.

"This is Wigglytuff's Guilds." Nina said to Soru.

"To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here. Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team." she explained.

Nina faced the entrance of the guild and started to shake nervously.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Soru asked.

"Y-yeah," Nina stammered, "Just a little nervous is all."

Nina looked back at the grate and took a step forward but hesitated to take another one as fear began to grip at her feet.

"_No! I've got Soru with me this time! _I will be brave!_"_ Nina with new found confidence took several steps forward until she was standing on the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" a voice suddenly said.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" another voice said, but louder.

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!" The first voice said.

"Waah!" Nina yelled startled, "N-no. I have to be strong…" Nina stood her ground, not sure whether it was because she was paralyzed by fear or because she was being brave.

"…You may ENTER!" the second voices boomed. "Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up there!"

Nina stepped off the grate and to the side waiting for Soru to step onto the grate.

"They probably meant you, Soru." Nina said, "They said to stand up here."

Soru looked at the grate, making sure it was safe, and then stood on it.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is… The footprint is… Um…" the first voice started to stutter.

"What's the matter? Sentry! Sentry?" the second voice asked, "What's wrong, sentry Diglett?"

"Umm… Er…" below the grate a Diglett looked up with a puzzled look, "Umm… The footprint is… Maybe Shinx's! Maybe Shinx's!"

"What? MAYBE?" the second voice boomed.

"B-but… It's not a footprint that you normally see around here…" Diglett said.

"UGH! That's pretty crummy!" the second voice complained, "Checking the footprints of visiting Pokémon…That's your job, isn't it, Diglett?"

"Yes, but… I don't know what I don't know." Diglett defended.

Back above, Soru and Nina sweat dropped from the argument below.

"Are they arguing?" Nina asked Soru, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"…Sorry to make you wait." The second voice yelled, surprising Soru and Nina, "Well, it's true that you don't see any Shinx in these parts… but you don't seem to be bad… Okay, good enough! ENTER!"

As soon as he finished the gate began to open, slightly startling the duo.

"Yikes!" Nina jumped slightly. "I'm so nervous. But I'm happy that we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though…"

"Yeah, mine too." Said Soru, letting Nina know she wasn't alone. "Let's go in."

Nina nodded and they both entered the Wigglytuff shaped tent. Inside, there was a sign that posted the guild rules and a hole in the ground with a ladder, which Nina was looking at.

"There's a hatch that leads underground here." Nina said

"Guess we go down it." Soru presumed as he went down the ladder first, followed by Nina.

The next floor was a big room with many Pokémon talking among themselves and two boards on the walls which had many posters on letters n them.

"Wow." Nina's eyes sparkled as she looked at all the Pokémon. "So this is Wigglytuff's Guild! So many Pokémon! I wonder if they're all on exploration teams?"

"Excuse me!" I voice called. The voice was polite but also slightly shrill. They turned towards the ladders as a Chatot came from the lower floor towards them. "It was you two that just came in, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Nina answered.

"I'm Chatot!" he introduced himself, "I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokémon!" he said in a somewhat sing-song voice.

"Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys." He ordered in a shrill voice. "Off you go, if you please!"

"N-no! That's not why we're here! We want to form an exploration team." Soru said.

"That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team." Nina explained.

Chatot eyes widened in surprise, "Wh-what? Exploration team?" He turned his back to them as he began to talk to himself, "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!"

Nina and Soru looked slightly concerned and confused as the Chatot spoke out loud.

Soru took a step forward. "Hey! We can hear you." Soru said, getting Chatot's attention.

"Is the exploration team training that severe?" Nina asked.

"What?" Chatot quickly turned around, his wings flailing, "Well…no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!"

Chatot stop flailing his wings and smiled at them, and started talking in a sing-song voice again, "Well, well, well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-heee!"

Soru and Nina sweat dropped at Music Note Pokémon's sudden change of mood.

"His attitude suddenly changed, didn't it…? Nina whispered to Soru.

"Yeah. Is this guy bipolar or something?" Soru whispered to Nina who just shrugged her shoulders.

"OK! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me!" Chatot began towards but stopped when he noticed the soon to be guild apprentices were not following him. "Oh, anything wrong? Come on! Over here! Quickly, please!" He turned back toward the ladders and went down to the next floor with the Shinx and Eevee following.

"This is the guild's second underground floor." Chatot said when they got off the ladder, "This is mainly where the apprentices work. Team registration is this way. Come along, please." Chatot lead them to the door just east of the ladders.

Nina's attention was caught by the large window to the right of the door. She ran up to it, looking outside with awe. "Wow! We're two floors under the ground, but you can see outside!"

Chatot was not as amused as Nina though. "Oh, please! Hush now! The guild is built into the side of a cliff. It's only natural that you be able to see outside."

"Oh." Nina looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber." Chatot said, pointing at the door next to him. "On no account, I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." He faced the door and knocked a few times, "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!"' He opened the door and entered. Nina still had her head down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Nina. I thought that it was pretty cool too." Soru said to her and giving her a war smile hoping to cheer her up.

Nina looked up at Soru to see his warm smile that made her blush slightly. "Thanks Soru." Nina said not feeling embarrassed anymore.

The duo entered into a small chamber with a Wigglytuff in the back with his back turned to them. There were also a large treasure chest and an unlit torch on both sides of the room.

"Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokémon who wish to join our guild as apprentices." Chatot said.

A moment passed and the Guildmaster didn't move or say a word.

"Guildmaster…um…Guildmaster?" Chatot asked a little worried.

Suddenly, Wigglytuff spun around, "Hiya!" Soru and Nina jumped surprised, not expecting the sudden greeting.

"I'm Wigglytuff, the guild's Guildmaster!" Wigglytuff introduced himself, "You want to form an exploration team? Then let's go for it! First we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name?" He asked with a large smile.

"Our team's name? I didn't know we needed one." Soru said, "I don't have any ideas for one."

"I have one, kinda…" Soru turned and looked at Nina who was blushing slightly.

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

Nina was silent for a moment, "Fate. Team Fate…" she said.

"Fate? Why?" he asked

Nina's blush deepened slightly. "…Because I believe that fate is why we met and brought us together to form an exploration team. I also believe that fate will allow to because one of greatest exploration teams ever." Nina said.

Soru thought over the name for a bit, _"Fate, huh? I'm not sure if fate is real or not, but maybe Nina is right. Maybe she met me on that beach for a reason. Besides, she seems to like the name, and so do I."_

Nina was starting to worry when Soru didn't say anything about the name she proposed. _"He probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something now…"_

"I think it's a good name!" Nina snapped out of thoughts and looked at Soru who was grinning at her. "I'm not sure if I believe in fate or not, but I do believe that we were met to meet and became an exploration team. Besides, I like the name; it has a good ring to it if you ask me."

Nina just looked at Soru who just kept smiling back. "R-really?" Soru only nodded and kept smiling. Nina's blush deepened just a little more. "Thanks Soru…"

"All settled, then! I'll register your team name as Fate. Registering! Registering!" Wigglytuff said in a sing-song voice. "All registered… YOOM…TAH!" The Guildmaster shouted and jumped in the air while the room flashed white several times. Soru and Nina jumped again in surprise. "Congratulations! From now on you're an official exploration team! I present you with this in commemoration." He set down a small box in front of them.

"What is it?" Soru asked.

"It's a Pokémon Exploration Team Kit." Nina said.

"Yep. It's what every exploration team needs." Wigglytuff said, "Quick, open it up."

Nina opened the box and inside was a badge shaped like a Pokéball with wings on the sides, a map, and bag with an emblem that looked like the badge.

"Wow, look at these great items, Soru." Nina said, picking up the badge.

"That's your Explorer Badge! It's your official team identification!" Wigglytuff said, "And there's the Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience! Finally, there's a Treasure Bag. It lets you carry more items you find in the dungeons or buy from merchants than you can without one. Have a peek inside your Treasure Bag."

Soru opened the bag and pulled out a grey bandanna and a purple bow. He looked at the two pieces of cloth questioningly.

"Those two items are special." Wigglytuff said.

"Special? They look like regular pieces of clothing to me." Soru said.

"Actually, Soru, those are a Zinc Band and a Purple Bow." Nina explained, "These kind of items boost the power of the wearer or gives them some kind of bonus ability."

"You are absolutely correct, Nina." Chatot said.

"I'm sure they will help you out on your adventure." Wigglytuff said.

"Thank you." Nina said, "We'll do our best."

"Yup. But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best…to train!" Wigglytuff said.

"We will!" Soru said confidently.

"Let's always do our best, Soru!" Nina said. They both raised one of their paws in the air while doing a cheer.

"Chatot, can you get an apprentice to show these two their room?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Of course." Chatot left and the room and came back less than a minute later. "Come along you two." He called to Soru and Nina. Soru placed all their items in the Treasure Bag and slung the strap over his head before following Nina outside. When they exited the Guildmaster's chamber, they saw Chatot standing in front of a male Growlithe and a female Vulpix waiting outside.

"I would like you two to meet Radic and Vanesea." He introduced the Growlithe and Vulpix respectively. "They are also apprentices here.

"Hey, I'm Radic." Radic greeted.

"And I'm Vanesea. Nice to meet you." greeted Vanesea.

"Hi. I'm Nina. And this is Soru." Nina introduced themselves, "We're Team Fate. We just joined here."

"Oh, so you're the new recruits we've heard about." Vanesea said.

"We're Team Feuer, which mean fire. We joined here about a few months ago." Radic said.

"Well I hope you four had enough time for introductions." Chatot said, "Can you two show these two their room please."

"Sure. Just follow us." Radic and Vanesea lead Soru and Nina down a long hallway to the room at the very end.

"This is your room." Vanesea said as they entered.

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. There was a window and two piles of hay on the ground in the middle of the circular room. Nina quickly jumped on one of the piles of hay upon entering.

"Look Soru, we get beds." Nina said as she rolled around in her bed. Soru just smiled as he dropped the bad under the window and stood on his bed.

Vanesea giggled at Nina. "I remember I was the same way when we joined."

Radic nodded. "Our room is next door if you need help or have questions that you don't want to go to bird brain for."

"You don't like him either?" Soru asked.

"He can be pretty strict at time." Radic said. The Vulpix nodded in agreement.

"Well you two might want to go to bed early. Things get started early in the morning around here so it's best to not to stay up too late." Vanesea said.

"In fact, we should be getting back to our room soon and getting some shuteye ourselves." Radic said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired. We'll see you two in the morning. Good night." Vanesea said.

"Good night." Soru and Nina said as the two fire types left the room.

* * *

The moon was full and shining in the night sky.

"…Hey Soru, are you still awake?" Nina asked as she rolled in her bed to face Soru.

Soru rolled over in his bed to face Nina. He opened his eyes to look at Nina. "Yeah, I haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Me either." Nina said. "My heart's been racing all day over every little thing. But I'm glad I finally made myself come here. I thought Wigglytuff would be scary, but he seems pretty friendly."

"If you ask me, he's still a little scary. Especially when he suddenly spun around to greet us and then did that 'Yoom-tam' thing." Soru said.

"Okay, that was surprising." Nina said, "But still, he seems very nice. Anyways, I know that we're going to experience all sorts of things starting tomorrow, but I'm not very scared. In fact, it's the other way around. I'm super excited about the adventures we'll face."

"Yeah, I can't wait to start tomorrow." Soru said.

Nina yawned, "I'm feeling a little sleepy now… Let's give it our all tomorrow." Soru nodded. "Good night, Soru."

In a few seconds, Nina was fast asleep. Soru rolled over in his bed, his mind was still a buzz with his thoughts.

"_Um… Now I'm suddenly apprenticing at this guild and teamed up with an Eevee I just met only hours ago. I gotta admit, it's pretty exciting to be in an exploration team. And it's fun to be friends with Nina. She seems really nice and cute too…"_

Soru's eyes snapped wide open as that thought came back into his head. He slapped himself both physically and mentally before going back to his thoughts.

_"Focus Soru! All Eevees are cute! Now first things first… Who am I? How did I turn into a Pokémon? How did I end up unconscious on that beach?" Soru yawned. "I'm feeling sleepy too… Well, thinking about it won't help right now. I'd better focus on the guild's work for now. If I do that, well, everything should become clear eventually. I'll surely get to the bottom of all this in time. Good night Nina…"_

Soru was soon asleep just like Nina.

* * *

I hoped you liked it and sorry again if it was too short.

Also, Radic and Vanasea belong to a friend of mine, so I do not own them.

R&R Please!

Shaymin Rules!


End file.
